Sorrow
by Joce
Summary: How could something like this happen? This wasn't fair. Especially to the youngest, who was closest to him. Leo was going to enjoy taking revenge... This had gotten so much more personal.


Sorrow

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly...

Pairing: Raph/Mikey Leo/Don

08101991

At first, Leonardo had thought that everyone was taking the horrible turn of events better than they should have. But then he passed by everyone's rooms at night... Donatello would have his head down on his desk and Leo barely noticed the slight shake of the shoulders as the genius sobbed into his arms. Leo swallowed hard, and decided the best thing to do was to leave him be for now. Atleast until he checked up on Michelangelo and their father.

Splinter's room was next. Leo stood in the doorway, watching him meditate and he took notice of the glossier fur near Splinter's eyes. As he thought, he was upset. He wasn't surprised, really. Their father always tried to remain strong in their presence, for them. But alone... alone at night, he could let everything out by himself... quietly, hidden from his sons. Leo left quietly, heading to Mikey's room.

Mikey...

He had been closest with Raphael.

As he got closer to Mikey's door, he could hear wailing becoming louder and louder. He stopped outside the youngest's door, a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not of fear, but sadness... Sadness that he couldn't help his brothers or his father overcome the grief of losing Raph. Raph... he'd protected Mikey and that was why he'd died. But it wasn't his youngest brother's fault, oh no. It was the Foot.

The Foot were going to pay for making his family suffer. They were going to pay for murdering Raph.

They were going to pay for making the youngest suffer so much.

19910108

They had to ban the use of Raph's name in front of Mikey. Everytime Raph was mentioned, he'd collapse to his knees and start sobbing uncontrollably.

That was infuriating. The orange clad turtle was taking it so hard... Too hard.

It wasn't until Leo and Don had been cuddling on the couch that Leo's suspicion of Raph and Mikey's relationship took course.

Leo and Don had been cuddling on the couch, and Mikey had stumbled down the stairs and had gone to look for Leo to ask him something. Something he totally forgot when he saw Leo and Don.

He'd froze in place for a minute. Two. Three.

And then he screamed and grabbed at his face, choking on tears as he collapsed on all fours. Hurriedly, Leo and Don had gone to his side to see what they could do and to calm him. Splinter had come rushing out, wondering who had screamed and why.

They'd finally gotten the youngest to calm down and Leo decided he was going to take him back to his room for some sleep. Don had gone off to get some water, and Splinter, incense. Leo felt horrible. Had he caused his baby brother to freak out?

And then he took notice of Mikey's occassional, choked out mutter. It was the same word over and over.

He kept repeating Raphael's name.

19910108

Mikey had drawn the last straw. He couldn't stay like this forever. Leo was going to corner him and confront him. Hopefully in a room where it was hard to escape. So he waited until it was time for bed and he just let himself in Mikey's room.

Mikey looked up, staring blankly at Leo. He was hugging his knees. And he was quiet.

Quiet. That just wasn't something that Mikey was allowed to be. Because Mikey was never quiet and Leo would be damned if he was letting him change right now. They needed the happy Mikey. The funny Mikey. The Mikey everyone loved.

"Mikey. I don't mean to be cruel, but... You need to let go."

Mikey furiously shook his head. Leo sighed, not going to be easy, just as he thought.

"Michelangelo Hamato. What would Raph say if he saw you moping around like this!? It wasn't your fault, the only ones at fault are the Foot because they're the one who did it. You know that. Raph would be furious if you were like this over him, you know... you know that personally, don't you?"

Mikey's eyes widened like saucers.

It was just like he'd thought.

"You two were in a relationship, weren't you?" Leo asked, smiling sadly.

"Y-yeah..." Mikey croaked, finally talking.

"Mikey... Do you really want to stay like this forever? Do you think that's what Raph would want?" personally, Leo was surprised Mikey hadn't started sobbing by now, he'd mentioned Raph's name about three times by now.

Mikey smiled sadly, bitterly, "He'd hit me over the head and call me 'mush-for-brains'."

"Then he'd probably throw you across the room for a spar." Leo commented.

Mikey nodded, his smile widening slightly, "Hehe... And then he'd pin me and -"

Leo crossed his arms, "Way too much info there, Mikey."

Leo sat down beside him and pulled him into an awkward hug.

"Honestly... Raph would want you to move on..."

"No..."

"You want to be miserable?"

"I never want to forget him..."

Leo stared at him funny for a moment, then said, "Just because you move on, doesn't mean you'll forget him. Heck, go on living and fighting, for him."

Mikey closed his eyes for a moment, then cracked one open, "Fine... But if I end up turning into... into..."

"It's okay... Take your time." Leo murmured.

"Thanks, Leo... If... I end up turning into... R-Raph the second, then I think I'm going to need therapy."

Leo laughed. Part of the old Mikey was still in there... that much he was happy about.

"If you turn into a second him, then who'll be a second you?"

Mikey grinned at him micheivously, added to a tired look, "Well... You could..."

Leo tugged on his mask, "I don't think so. I can't do a good impression of you."

"Well... Donnie couldn't."

"Why not?"

"He's too smart and obsessed... As soon as he starts doing something I would do. He'd leave it to go fix something."

Leo laughed again. Part of the old Mikey was still in there... Now, all he had to do was to get the rest of him out here.

He was going to polish the trophy that Raph had left behind. He was going to take care of him. He was going to get rid of that sorrow, and that tiredness that consumed the small turtle. Help him...

He was going to make him clean the dojo.

"Michelangelo! Get back here!"

"Hehe! Catch me if you can!"

08101991

Joce: Bohahaha... Sorry... I'm kinda in a bad, upset type of mood... So... That explains the genre! Ja ne!

Mixen: I'm surprised even Mikey was able to be depressed for that long... 


End file.
